


Chip and Dale

by Friggy



Series: A Pet's view [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No beta we die like nem, Other, Rated M for suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friggy/pseuds/Friggy
Summary: Fluffy stuff from the perspective of budgies.





	Chip and Dale

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: 3.2 years after the revolution, Detroit has almost fully recovered, things are going well for androids though they still struggle with prejudice.
> 
> (Unrelated to the "What now." ongoing fic)
> 
> They're biological budgies, not android canaries like we can see in the game. 
> 
> Not important but I see Chip as white/blue, Dale as green/yellow.

    Chip was busy straightening Dale's feathers in the morning's warm rays when the Stranger first barged into their quiet lives.

    The light was still weak but the air outside already smelled like the promise of spring. They had heard their Parent fumbling at the entrance to their territory before a lound bang startled them both.

    The Parent stumbled in, followed by a very clingy Stranger then another loud bang as the door was closed.

    Alarmed, they started making noises of distress. The Parent heard them and immediately left the Stranger to check on them in their cage. Chip was struggling with the complicated latch on their cage's opening, he still hadn't figured out how to slide the pin all the way out. Dale had hidden behind the mirror and still chirped to herself.

    The Parent made soothing noises and they calmed down, got extra millets and fresh water too. Panick forgotten, they busied themselves with breakfast while Parent grabbed the curious stranger staring at them and guided him to the den.

     Chip and Dale heard a lot of interesting new words and tones repeated over and over.

    The Stranger left soon after while Parent was in the water-room, but not before staring at them curiously again.

 

* * *

 

   

    Darkness and Light passed one after another a few times before the Stranger returned to their home a couple of more times in much the same fashion as before, only more careful with not making loud scary noises around them.

    One time, Stranger even walked up to their cage and spoke to them in the same kind of low soothing tones Parent used.

    Chip and Dale did not trust him, despite smelling a bit like Parent, but they sang for him and he seemed pleased.

 

* * *

 

 

    The air got warmer and Stranger would make the occasional appearance, each time spending a while with them while Parent was occupied or alseep and always leaving before Parent awoke or had a chance to see him out.

    Chip and Dale kept learning the new words.

 

* * *

 

 

    In the heat of summer, his visits were rarer and Parent looked sadder. Chip made sure to sing extra loud.

 

* * *

 

 

     The chill was returning to the air when Stranger visited again, only this time during the day and spent the time with Parent and themselves.

    He chattered and they chattered back.

    He whistled and Dale managed to imitate him - which inpressed everyone.

    Parent even let them out of their cage and they flew to the safety of Parent's shoulder. Stranger reached a hand and Dale, who was usually the coward, flew to his outstretched finger.

    Stranger came back in the following days, spending some time with them out of the cage whenever he got the chance. Chip and Dale discovered that perching on Stranger's head made Parent laugh.

    He no longer left when Parent was asleep. Dale kept immitating his whistles, she had the pitch down almost perfectly. He was almost part of the flock.

   

* * *

 

 

    Then, suddenly, Stranger stopped coming. Parent was sadder than before and no songs would bring cheer for long.

 

* * *

 

 

    On the day of First snow, Parent and Stranger argued outside their territory. Chip and Dale could not understand, but the anger and distress in their voices made the birds angry and distressed in turn and they started chirping loudly.

    Parent quickly came in and locked the door behind. Stranger was left on the other side.

 

* * *

 

 

    The Cold set in and Parent made sure the cage was warm for them, that they were fed and given fresh water and baths, but playtime was lonelier than before.

    Parent  brought a couple of  new Strangers over but those never showed any interest in Chip and Dale.

 

* * *

 

 

    Parent hid them in the den on the night of the loud noises and lights.

     Parent knew it distressed Dale and stayed with them through the night. Chip groomed Dale the most.

    The next day, Light barely visible through the gap in the blanket over their cage, Chip and Dale heard knocking. It went on for a while but Parent was too tired to wake up so Chip started his morning song earlier, also knocking his beak on the wooden perch in immitation.

    Parent finally stirred and heard the knocks then yelled something (making Dale sing too). Wrapped up in a blanket and took them back to their window in the sun.

    The knocking had stopped and Parent went to the door, opening it halfway then trying to slam it shut again in vain (something big must have been blocking it, Chip figured, and started working on the latch again - he had been practicing, he could probably open it now).

    Stranger's voice echoed and Chip doubled his efforts, Dale peering curiously, upside-down.

    Stranger kept speaking through the half-open door, his tone was low and pleading. ("Please, just let me explain.")

    Parent seemed doubtful but eventually let him in. They talked for a time and Chip could hear the mood shift. He still worked the latch.

    The humans had stopped talking and seemed preoccupied with silence.

    Chip _finally_ unlatched the little door and flew out, landed on Stranger's head and pecked him for annoying Parent. 

    Parent's laughter was the best reward.   

    In excitement, Chip started reciting some of the words he had learned back when Stranger knew to make Parent happy.

    Silence.

    Then Stranger laughed - it was the first time they ever heard him make this sound.

     This incited Dale to immitate some of the subtle sounds he used to make in the beginning too. She had perfected his pitch by now.

    Silence again.

    Parent sighed and hid their face ("I can never have friends over now.").

    Both of them were happy again and moved closer together.

    Chip and Dale sang happily, sometimes weaving one of the amusing words into their usual tunes.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the timeline is hinted. Unlike the other two fics it starts as winter is ending, goes through spring and summer and ends on the first day of the next year. (Basically ends a day after the previous fic in the series)
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, Chip and Dale were imitating the funtimes noises.
> 
> (If ur wondering why the two dorks had a break-up period, it's bc I see rk800-60 as being somewhat of an emotionally constipated but full of bravado and flirty dumbass. He went in for something casual, then he caught feelings - panicked and tried to distance himself. The other dumbass who also caught feelings was prideful enough not to realize and shut him down. They both tried to move on but failed and made up on 1st Jan bc I like fresh beginnings)


End file.
